


So Here's The Thing...

by DerpyRainbows



Category: Monster Camp, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Other, Oz uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyRainbows/pseuds/DerpyRainbows
Summary: Oz has a confession to make to Milo.
Relationships: Milo Belladona/Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	So Here's The Thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for one of Milo's Secret Endings. You have been warned, so read with Caution

“Hey, Milo?” 

They hadn't said a word in nearly 15 minutes, both reaper and fearling just gathering their breath back after several rounds of mind-boggling lake sex followed by a few more passes at fantastic beach sex, watching the fireflies and the lingering souls of the damned float out into the night sky. 

The reaper clicked their phone screen off before turning over to drop their chin on the inky chest under their head with a contented magenta glow. “Hmmm, yes hon?” 

Oz’s white eyes continued to track a lingering spirit instead of meeting their partner’s gaze. 

“So I uhhh...I have something I want to tell you.” 

“You can tell me anything sweetheart.” Milo purred, propping themself over the fear monster so their nose could brush the smooth plane of Oz’s face. “After everything we’ve gone through together recently – and I do mean everything -” their point was driven home with a roll of their still naked hips, “you can tell me anything, you know that right?” 

The fearling audibly swallowed despite their lack of a mouth with a flutter of their eyes. No, now is not the time to be distracted by the beautiful monster trying – and succeeding, who are they kidding – to seduce them. Again. 

“Y-yeah, I know. But it's kinda about that? See...I knew you read your assignment wrong.” 

Oh, talk dirty to – wait. What? 

Milo froze and lifted their head from where it had begun trailing down their partner’s throat. It was a slow movement pointed by the purple light that began radiating from their heart. “Excusez-moi, you said what now?” 

Oz tried to stop their fidgeting under the intense gaze but found their anxiety slowly rising again. 

“I mean, I-I knew it wasn’t actually me you were supposed to be reaping f-from the start.” 

Milo rose from their cuddle to kneel next the other monster with a yellowed gaze and folded arms, a position that Oz quickly sat up to match to feel less vulnerable; maybe that way they can keep their nerve long enough to explain and not leave the reaper in the dark. 

“How could you have possibly known?” 

“Ok, you know how you’re the immortal personification of death?” Oz paused while Milo nodded. Like it was something either of them could just forget. “Well, I'm the same. N-Not of death but um...I'm, well...I guess you could call me the ancient eldritch abomination that’s the immortal personification of the concept of fear itself?” 

The reaper felt their smooth grey shoulders began to drop as the feeling of betrayal slowly got replaced with confusion and, dare they say? Wonder? The annoyed golden light morphed back into a crisp Magenta so Oz took that as a good enough sign. Of course, logic was no longer in the fearling’s driver seat as their anxiety took root and started trying its best to run that car right over a cliff into a dynamite factory. 

“I didn’t mean to lie to you about it! It’s something I don’t tell a lot of people anyway so when you got the work email, I was going to tell you. But before I could you started talking about planning the death party and spending all this time with me and it was so nice of you and honestly, I really wanted to spend more time with you anyway but I couldn’t think of anything you might like so I just...let it happen? I kept quiet because you looked like you were having so much fun and I was too just being close to you. But I still lied so I'm still really sorry. Well, I didn't technically lie but I didn’t correct you so...” 

The beach was filled for a while with the nervous monster's ramblings but lucky for them the intended recipient of such rambles had officially clocked out for a hot minute to process what they’d been told. 

A grey and magenta finger soon came up to the fear monster’s face. Again, Oz didn’t have a mouth to press against, but the motion worked all the same to cut off his whatever was coming out their telepathy talk. Something about a goose? Who knows. 

“Ozzie baby, let me get this right, ok?” Oz nodded as much as they could with Milo’s finger still pressed to their face. “You, an immortal personification of the concept of fear, didn’t correct me, an immortal embodiment of death, when you thought I was supposed to reap your soul because you were too nervous to ask me on a normal date?” 

The warm summer night felt tense as Oz fidgeted. 

“...Well when you put it like that, it sounds stupid doesn’t it?” 

Milo couldn’t help it. They felt the tension bubble in their chest, rise hot against their face, before reaching its desperate release. They laughed. It was a loud and boisterous sound, echoing across the lake and definitely something they’re glad they stopped their post-sex cuddle livestream for because it was honestly not the most flattering of sounds for the reaper’s follower count. But it was genuine and sweet. 

They took some time to compose themself again but when the laughs finally died back down to manageable, tasteful giggles it was to Oz sitting with awe twinkling in the white of their eyes and that was the final point Milo needed. “Oh sweetie, that is honestly the cutest damn thing I've ever heard of! It’s...That’s so adorable I seriously don’t know what to do with you.” 

“So, you're not...mad at me?” Oz let the little bubble of hope that they hadn't ruined this before it really began form in their dark matter. 

“Truthies?” Milo knelt up before draping themself back over the fearling’s lap. “I want to be mad at you because you did lead me on with the whole ‘I have to kill you for a work call’ thing, but look at you? Look at this face? It's so adorbs that I can't possibly stay mad at it.” 

The red-colored leer slowly softened into a fond smile. 

“Especially since you did it all just because you liked me too much to know how to ask me out and just wanted to spend time with me. It's sweet.” 

An inky face soon collapsed back into the reaper’s throat in relief to nuzzle at grey skin. They hadn't ruined it. The night could continue with just them, held close in compassion just as much as in passion before later, they could get dressed, spend a night drinking around the campfire surrounded by friends, before retreating back to one of their cabins to cuddle into each other’s inhuman cosmic matter for the remainder of the night and quietly contemplate – separately and together – what the rest of the summer could hold for them. 

And they did just that and the rest of the summer they spent young, unafraid, and together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I LOVE Milo. And as a non-binary writer who also adores playing as a non-binary Oz, this funky little reaper enby was just the treat for me. Fuck, this whole game was a treat so if you haven't already, support and get the game yourself. If you liked Monster Prom, Camp will not let you down~!
> 
> So Please! Like, comment, and leave a review! I'm always looking to how I can improve!


End file.
